


Lørdag 23:57

by manicExpressive



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Really just an excuse for Isak and Even to be cute, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicExpressive/pseuds/manicExpressive
Summary: Saturday February 11th, 2017. Isak awaits the countdown to Even's 20th birthday.





	

Staying up late at night and into the hours of the early morning was nothing new to them. Whether it was in person or on the phone, Even and Isak had become that couple that caused more confusion when they were seen apart than together. Isak was still figuring out the correct balance between friend time and Even time, although the two had been overlapping more and more, he was glad to ignore the well-intended quips about their co-dependency. He knew that wasn’t exactly it, they were both fully-functioning people apart, they just functioned _better_ together. And that was the whole point, wasn’t it?

So it should have been no surprise that they spent the better half of Saturday, February 11th together. Wrapped up in Isak’s sheets, the two rested in the inefficient but soft light of Isak’s bedside lamp. It was alright with them. Noses pressed together, thumbs trailing along the lines of cheekbones, jaws, necks, gently brushing away stray hair from the forehead—the moments were endless and just as gentle as the light. Isak could have fallen asleep right there if he wasn’t so determined to keep his eyes open and awake on his boyfriend.

He dropped his hand from Even’s hair to quickly pick up his phone from where it sat behind Even’s head.

_23:57._

When Isak refocused on Even’s face, he saw the other boy with his signature raised brow in question.

Isak shrugged as nonchalantly as possible.

“What?”

Even tilted his head slightly, his hair sticking to the pillow. “Waiting to hear from someone?”

Isak shrugged again as he placed his phone back down. “Something like that.”

Even gasped. “Accepting calls when you’re here in my arms?” He gave Isak’s waist a shake to make his point. “That’s terrible.”

“I can multitask,” Isak said cheekily.

“Is that so?” Even raised his brows again.

It was Isak’s turn to play aghast, as he usually did when Even questioned any of his self-proclaimed masteries. “What? I’m like the best. I can study and kiss my boyfriend at the same time.”

“Well, for a while, anyway.” The undertone in Even’s voice left little to the imagination at what he thought Isak was better at.

“Hey!” Isak lightly shoved the other boy who just laughed quietly, but heartily in response.

“I’m not complaining,” he said through a smile.

Isak huffed as he lifted his phone again and pressed on the screen.

_23:59._

Even sighed, catching Isak’s attention once again. “Is your phone that much more interesting than me?” It seemed like a challenge as he nudged closer, his nose pressing lightly into Isak’s cheek.

The motion brought a familiar warmth to Isak’s chest and heart. Yet the younger boy still managed to nod, half in play and half to nuzzle Even in return. “Mm, yeah.”

“Ouch.”

“I’d say I’m sorry,” Isak said as casually as possible. “But you should see my lock screen.”

Even grinned to match. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Isak tried not to as well…and failed terribly. “It’s got this really handsome guy on it.”

“So there is someone else.” It was matter-of-factual, though the lightness in Even’s tone betrayed how not serious the accusation was.

“If you saw him you’d understand,” Isak said sagely.

“He’s a lucky guy.” The way that Even’s smile softened from teasing into something honest and affectionate never ceased to make Isak’s stomach flip. He never would have imagined that he would be there, two months later, staring into the eyes of the boy who seemed like he stepped right out of a movie and into Isak’s life. Yet there he was with Even looking at him just as fondly as Isak looked back at Even.

“You know it.”

He didn’t try to fight the smile this time.

_00:01._

Oh shit! He missed it!

Without warning, Isak surged forward and pressed a firm kiss to Even’s lips. The older boy let out a surprised groan as Isak’s fingers finally dropped his phone, tangling in Even’s hair. He sighed and pulled on Isak’s hips until they were flush against each other, letting the other boy lead the kiss, the movement of their lips in a familiar and practice rhythm. When Isak finally pulled back, Even’s eyes had hazed over slightly, having some difficulty refocusing on the other boy’s face.

“Good morning,” Isak said with a voice that was unintentionally a little gravely. He cleared his throat and Even smiled.

“Is it morning already?” Even ran his thumb along Isak’s hipbone as his fingers slid underneath his shirt.

“Mhm.” Isak hummed an affirmative before leaning forward to place a much tamer peck on Even’s lips. “Happy birthday.”

There was a pause, the smile on Even’s face only faltering for a moment as he seemed to register exactly what happened. Then he laughed, a sudden bark and smile that traveled all the way up to his eyes, making them crinkle in that way that warmed ever inch of Isak’s skin.

“Is that what this was about?” he asked, eyes warm and fond.

“Mhm,” Isak hummed again. “I wanted to be the first one to say it to you.” And he looked pretty damn proud of himself too.

Even couldn’t help but give a toothy grin. “That's sweet. You’re cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Isak said with a weak huff.

“Adorable.”

Isak huffed again, nudging Even’s shoulder as he began to play with the hair that rested on the back of Even’s neck. “You’re twenty now, you can’t say things like that.”

“Oh, is that the rule?” Even raised one brow.

Isak licked his lips and nodded, his grin once again betraying his words. “Yeah, no more teens. Now you’re just an old man.”

Even thought for a moment, then shrugged. “Well, considering I’ve got a hot young boyfriend, I think I’m doing pretty good so far.”

“Oh my god.”

He didn’t miss a beat. “Does this mean you’ll start calling me ‘daddy’?”

The look of disgust on Isak’s face pulled at his nose and brows. “The only reason I’m not kicking you out right now is because it’s your birthday.”

“I guess I’m pretty lucky after all, then.”

Isak rolled his eyes, before placing a (probably undeserved) kiss at the corner of Even’s mouth. “Right now? Yeah, definitely.”

Even smiled. “Isak.”

“Yeah?”

“This is just what I wanted for my birthday.”

“Wow, now who’s the cute one?”

“Still you.”

“No.”

“I thought we weren’t allowed to use those words?”

“Oh, I can. I’m still young.”

“Ah, gotcha. I’ll get used to being old eventually.”

“Hey, Even.”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

A heavy silence sat between them, but not an uncomfortable one. Isak’s eyes were sparkling as the looked across the pillow at Even, who was similarly softening under his boyfriend’s gaze. Smoothing his hand along Isak’s lower back, Even leaned forward to plant a gentle, languid kiss on the other boy’s lips.

“…Now, that’s the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute and dumb for Even's 20th birthday. I hope this suffices! Happy 20th Birthday, Even!
> 
> Oh, and the picture on Isak's lockscreen is definitely of Even, if that wasn't clear ;)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at isakyakiniku.tumblr.com!


End file.
